Trunks' Big Mistake
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Takes place during the Grand Tour. One bad thing leads to another as an innocent stop at a bar leads to Trunks' kidnapped by the son of Freeza, charged for his murder. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

ooo

"Trunks' Big Mistake"

ooo

ooo

A/N: I know, I'm suppose to be writing DBXG right now, but I'm taking a break... it's driving me insane!

Besides, I had this idea in my head forever, and now that it's summer, I finally have the chance to make the whole outline (which is finished so this story is completely mapped out already) and then type down.

This takes place during GT (sorry...), shortly after the three's first encounter with Baby.

Enjoy!

ooo

It was a grueling 7 months. Goku, Trunks, and Pan had traveled across the far reaches of the universe, all in search of the Blackstar Dragon Balls. With the help of their robot friend Giru, who had become a walking, talking dragon ball radar, they had successfully managed to find four of the seven magical orbs. Nevertheless, they had faced many hardships, from their spaceship breaking apart every so often, to being turned into a doll, to facing an evil Tuffle monster named Baby. It was more than one person could take for a "vacation".

Unfortunately, for these three, even a moment of relaxation can lead to a fight for their lives.

ooo

"So, where's the next Dragon Ball located, Giru?" Goku asked the small robot.

Giru calculated the distance between their location and the closest magnetic pulse. "Two-zillion, eight hundred twenty three kilometers northwest. -GIRU-"

"TWO ZILLION?!" Pan screamed, "That'll take forever!!! Can't you get anything right, you stupid robot??"

"Relax, Pan," said Trunks as he steered the ship straight forth, "It's only a few light-years."

"We don't HAVE years!" cried Pan, as she struggled to keep Giru in a killer headlock, "We've only have a few months left to get back to Earth with the Dragon Balls before it blows up!"

Trunks shook his head. "No, I don't mean _years_, I mean miles... many many miles. This ship has a turbo boost, so we'll get there in time."

Pan twitched her nose. "I could've sworn you said years!"

"So why do they call it 'light-years' if it doesn't mean years?" Goku inquired, "I mean, why not just call it 'light-miles' or 'light-distance'?"

Trunks sighed, exasperated. It was seven long months of putting up with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. Goten wasn't all too bright himself, but at least he would have been better company. Instead Trunks got stuck with the babysitting job.

He input the destination on the front panel. With turbo boost, they would arrive at the next planet in about... 4 1/2 hours...

'Wonderful...' Trunks thought as he sighed and leaned backwards, glancing back at Goku, who had forgotten that he had asked a question and was already raiding the fridge for more food, and then at Pan, who was busy trying to beat up Giru for no reason as the circular robot escaped her grasp at every turn. 'Five hours of the same old mayhem... I've never needed a drink so badly in my life.'

As he leaned forward to rest on the dashboard, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It looked like an asteroid... and a building on top. Taking a closer look, he noticed the building was encased in a glass dome and spaceships of all kinds were parked around. Most noticeable, however, were the bright signs that flashed "Galaxy Pub".

"Looks like my prayers have been answered," Trunks smiled and looked back at his fellow passengers, "Hey guys, do you mind if we stop for a drink for a little while?"

Both Goku and Pan ceased what they were doing and blinked. Then Pan scowled her face, "Are you kidding?? We don't have time for that! We've gotta get the Dragon Balls, remember?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Every time _you_ wanted to stop somewhere, we did."

"Well my stops were more important AND for others' well being! You just wanna stop for yourself so YOU can drink!"

"We have plenty of time. Only three more balls in a few months. This will only take a moment."

"The sooner we get back home, the better!"

Goku walked in the cockpit, smiling. "I don't see why not," he said, "After all we've been through, we should all be able to sit back and relax now and then."

"You two are totally crazy!!" Pan yelled, nearly pulling out her hair, "Eeew, it's SO hard to be the only sensible one on this trip!"

Ignoring the teen, Goku smiled at Trunks and nodded his head, giving his okay. Trunks smiled back, as if giving thanks, and turned the ship towards the pub.

ooo

Close by, a disc-shaped ship hovered closely, after the pilots eyed the rather large ship and tailed it closely.

"Hrm..!" the beaked alien murmured, "What d'ya think's inside that ship?"

"More importantly," his bald, green partner responded, "How much ya think it's worth?"

"We dun't wanna cause no scene," spoke the beaked alien, "Let's wait 'till they leave, then we'll ransack it."

They casually moved closer towards the pub, keeping an eye out as the ship entered through an air tube connecting to the glass, and safely landed inside. The aliens were just about to enter the tube themselves as three passengers and a robot came out.

"Okay, I think that's all o' them," said the green alien.

The beaked alien blinked, then did a take. "Whoa, waitaminute!!" he cried, "Get a closer look on that tall guy..."

His partner tapped on a keyboard, and a monitor zoomed in on the tallest of the strangers... Purple hair, blue eyes, and a serious-looking face...

At that sight, the beaked alien shuddered from head to toe. "Isn... Isn't he on the most wanted list...?" he stuttered.

The green guy tapped more on the keyboard and the monitor screen was replaced with a list of names and head shots. Tapping another button, the image of the purple-haired man came up once again, as it was scanned alongside the list of names, finally resting upon one named "Trunks Briefs". They opened said name, and a profile came up.

**NAME:** Trunks Briefs

**RACE: **Saiyan/Human

**HAIR:** Light-purple  
**AGE: **Approx. 47

**FAMILY:** Vegeta, father

**WANTED FOR: **The murder of King Kold and Prince Freeza

_CAUTION!! Should be considered armed and dangerous!!! If spotted, DO NOT ENGAGE!!! Report to headquarters IMMEDIATLEY!!!_

And next to the profile, a clear head shot of a blue-eyed purple haired, serious looking man...

The two aliens shuddered, sweating bullets. "It's... it's him!"

"The one who killed Lord Kuriza's father!"

"We'd better report this back! Come on!"

The ship backed away from the air tube, twisted around, and shot off in the opposite direction.

ooo

The four casually walked through the pub, passing by very strange looking aliens, who stared at them, most likely thinking the group was strange looking themselves.

"Brrr... Burpubokupky?" a large pink jelly-like alien approached Pan, staring down while consistently blinking its large yellow eye.

Pan stepped back slightly. "Sorry... what?"

"Bubupky!" He took her hand into his slimy tentacle.

"What are you doing??"

"Yo chick!" a nearby alien called over, "He says your a cutie, and if you'd like to go around back with him."

"Ewww! No thanks!" Pan threw her hand away, throwing back the tentacle, and stormed over to where her grandfather and Trunks stood.

"Bulbakubop!!!" the pink blob shouted.

"What did he say...?"

The other alien snickered. "You really don't wanna know..."

Pan grimaced, and took a seat at the bar, where Goku and Trunks sat. "Make this quick, okay?" she said, "This place is too creepy..."

The bartender approached the three. "What'll ya have?"

"Give me whatever's good," Trunks sighed.

"I'll have what he's having," said Goku.

"Ditto," spoke Pan.

Goku rolled his eyes at his granddaughter. "Pan, you're too young. You can't have any alcohol."

"Neither can you," sneered the bartender.

Goku blinked. "Why not?"

"Cuz you don't look over 21, that's why not!"

"I'm not really a kid!" said Goku, "I just have a body of one because of a wish!"

"Yeah, sure..."

"No really! Look at my driver's license!" Goku pulled out a card and showed it to the barkeeper. He mused over it, but then scoffed.

"You don't _look_ fifty-seven!" He handed Trunks a large glass of beer, then slammed two boxes of apple juice in front of Goku and Pan.

Pan scowled and crossed her arms. "How humiliating! Given juice like a little child."

Goku glowered. "... Can I at least have a silly straw?"

ooo

"Here's the picture we recently took at the Galaxy Pub, my lord," spoke the beaked alien through a camera in his ship. "He matches the very same description given in the file."

"Not only that," said his green bald partner, "But he was seen with what looked like the Saiyan that fought against Lord Freeza on Namek, but we couldn't tell... he seemed too young to fit the bill."

A dark figure on their monitor looked over the given files, concentrating hard. "Hrm... I'm not sure about the kid, but that certainly looks like the man who killed Freeza and King Kold." He looked back up at his soldiers, "You were wise to report this to me. This is indeed one of our most dangerously wanted criminal. Return to the base. I will send my elite soldiers to bring this Trunks in."

The creature smiled evilly. "I shall personally see to the destruction of my father's killer once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2

A little more than an hour had passed, and Trunks was still drinking beer after beer.

"Hey Trunks, lighten up," said Goku as the half-saiyan nearly slammed his last glass onto the bar, "You ARE the one that has to drive..."

Trunks glanced over at him, his face slightly flushed as he struggled to keep his eyes open all the way. "Gimme a break," he said, his words slightly slurred, "It's been too long since I last got to drink, an' I never needed one so badly, bein' on this stupid trip... 'Sides," he raised a finger, which nearly caused him to swagger back and forth, "There's no law sayin' you can't drink and _fly_..."

Goku lowered his eyebrows. "Yeah, but let's not take that chance. We can't exactly save the world if we crash head on into an asteroid..."

"Another drink, sir?" asked the barkeeper.

Trunks looked over at his companions; Goku was staring at him in a pleading manner, while Pan and Giru kept themselves busy with a small peg game. He sighed and shook his head. "No thanks... I guess I do have to drive. 'Sides, we need to get goin' soon if we're goin' to gather all the Dragon Balls to save Earth."

The barkeep raised an eyebrow. "I guess you did have too much to drink..." He turned and walked off to serve a young woman. After receiving her order, he turned and poured scotch into a clean glass, then handed it to Trunks.

The lavender-haired saiyan blinked, confused. "Um, I didn't order this," he said, "I'm done for the night."

"Compliments of the lady over there," the barkeep hitched a thumb towards the beautiful young woman, who winked and smooched her lips.

Trunks looked to the ground, his cheeks burning pink. Apparently even aliens found him hot... but looking at her, you'd almost didn't think she was an alien. Aside from her light blue skin, she also had long, golden hair with wavy locks, and big sparkling blue eyes, as well as a nice rack, in which she barely covered with that sparkling red, short dress.

Clearing his throat, Trunks took the drink and came over to the woman, placing it in front of her. "Thank you very much," he spoke, "But I'm driving tonight. I've reached my limit..."

The woman smirked, positioning herself in a seductive pose and batted her eyelids. "Oh come on," she mewed, "You deny a free scotch from a beautiful woman? Haven't you ever been hit on before?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Trunks sheepishly placed his hand behind his head, "But it never turns out right..."

The woman pouted her lip. "With that act, it's no wonder..." she reached up and twirled her finger through a piece of his hair. "Shall I teach you how to treat a lady?"

Trunks' cheeks burned brighter. "Well, um...!" he pulled back his bandana to let steam escape from his neck as he began sweating.

"No you shouldn't!!" Pan shouted, suddenly coming between Trunks and the woman, "Back off, hussy!! He's not interested in sluts like you!"

"Pan, please!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

The chick raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh, sorry," she said, "Didn't know you were already taken."

Trunks nearly looked disgusted. "What?? No! She's not my girlfriend! She's practically my daughter!"

"What??" Pan sneered. "_Daughter??_ Me?!"

The woman looked down at Pan, then over at Goku. "My... you seem to be too old to have such young children."

Trunks' face lowered. "I'm not old! I'm only twenty-eight."

The woman almost looked confused for a moment, but then continued on. "Nevertheless, I don't think your wife would appreciate you bringing your children to a bar."

"_I'm not a child!!!"_ Goku shouted.

"And I'm very mature for my age!" Pan stuck out her chest... or lack thereof.

The woman rolled her eyes, and Trunks got her attention again. "Okay, first off, they're NOT my children... they're just my friends. Second, I'm not even married. I'm single."

"You wouldn't _have_ to be if you only paid attention to me," Pan muttered.

The woman looked down at Pan, then at Trunks. "So... no girlfriend, friends with children..."

"_I'm not a child!!!"_

"This only leads me to one conclusion..." she stared Trunks squarely in the eye, "You're gay, aren't you?"

Trunks nearly fell backwards, as Goku and Pan doubled over in laughter. The sexy woman couldn't help but snicker herself. The demi-saiyan straightened himself up and his face contorted between anger and annoyance. "_I am not gay!!!"_

The woman sneered. "Prove it!"

At that, Trunks grabbed the woman, tipped her over, and planted a big kiss on her lips. Goku and Pan stared on, shocked, never seeing their usual uptight and worrisome friend in such a situation like this before.

Finally, Trunks pulled her back up and released his lip lock, panting slightly. The woman was in shock. For a guy with no experience, he certainly acted as though he did have some.

Trunks gave a seductive grin of his own. "Well?"

The chick blinked, astonished, but then smirked. "That all you got?"

Trunks was taken back, but then grinned widely, knowing what she meant. "Goku I gotta go! I'll be right back!" he cried as he grabbed the woman's arm and the two raced away out of the bar room.

Goku blinked. "Now where's he going?"

The barkeeper shrugged. "My guess is they're headin' to the back room."

"What??" Pan stormed to her barstool and slammed her bottom down, knocking away the peg game that Giru was playing with. "That jerk! Whatta pig! Doesn't he have ANY respect for himself, or is he just that desperate??"

"Uh... what's in the back room?"

"Grandpa, really!!" Pan barked, "You're married for pete's sake!! You don't know what means to run off into a room after kissing someone??"

Goku responded with a blank stare.

"_It means he's gonna sleep with her!!!"_

"Sleep...? He could have done that on the ship."

"Eeeew, Grandpa! For an elder, you're dumb as a rock!" Pan turned away and crossed her arms, fuming angrily. "He's having sex with her..." she gloomed, "Someone he's only known for five minutes..."

Goku blinked some more, then finally came to a realization. "Aww, how cute!" he smiled, "I never knew you had a crush on Trunks."

Pan gritted her teeth. "Shut up!! It's none of your business!!!"

Clothes were strewn everywhere in the backroom, as Trunks and the woman laid out on the couch, relaxing after a long session. The chick pulled herself closer to Trunks' bare body. In all her years and experiences, that was the best sex she had ever had. No man had ever satisfied her in such a way before.

"Well?" Trunks repeated, smirking once more.

"I have to admit," purred the woman, "You're more of a man that I thought."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Trunks smiled.

The woman laid her head on his chest and caressed his body, down his chest, his abs, then to his thighs...

**STAB**

Trunks suddenly jumped up at the sudden pain in his leg. He looked down in time to see the girl pulling a needle from his thigh. "What are you doing??" he cried, shoving her away, causing her to fall off the couch, and rubbed now aching area where the injection was made.

The woman stood up and brushed off her naked body. "Oh sweetie," she casually explained, "I merely got you to drop your guard so that I could drug you."

"Huh?! Why?" Trunks shouted, "What do you want from me?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the bounty on your head," the woman sneered, "But I'll explain anyway... You're being taken in to Lord Kuriza, charged for the assassination of Freeza and King Kold."

"What??" Trunks jumped up and stood into a fighting stance, despite having no clothes, "I don't know what you're talking about, but... _but..."_ He swaggered, suddenly feeling faint and dizzy, his strength nearly leaving his body. "What's going on...?"

"I drugged you, remember?" the woman snided, "We're well aware of how insanely powerful you are. We have to weaken you if we're going to take you to Kuriza, as well as let him have his revenge on you."

"Y... you... bitch..." Trunks' eyes rolled back as he fell forward, passed out.

The woman ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for the wonderful night, sweetie. But you understand, my job _must_ come first."

The air duct nearby suddenly opened up, and two scouts came crawling in. "Is the enemy subdued?"

"He's out like a light," the woman grinned.

"Nice job, Karmilla," the other scout smirked, "Your sexual charm comes through for us once again."

The first guard threw a uniform towards Karmilla. "Here, put some clothes on and let's sneak him out of here."

The second soldier grabbed Trunks' boxers and forced them back on him. "Sheesh, don't wanna look at THAT the whole ride home..."

Karmilla grinned. "What's the matter? Insecure?"

The soldier scoffed. "Shut your mouth, whore..."

The three grabbed Trunks' arms and legs and dragged him over to the air duct, to which they made their escape unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku glanced over at the clock on the wall as Pan impatiently drummed her fingers on the bar top. "It's been over an hour now," spoke the pint-sized saiyan, "I wonder what's keeping Trunks?"

Pan gritted her teeth, ignoring Goku. "Really, what makes her more attractive than me??" she grunted, "So she's prettier, taller, and has bigger boobs... I'm still better than her!"

Giru, who had sat silently by himself near Goku on the bar top with his arms and legs retracted, suddenly felt something terrible and jumped up in the air in a panic. "Danger! Danger!!" he cried, waving his arms and legs like mad, "Trunks in danger! Trunks in danger!! -GIRU-"

The two looked over at the robot in horror. "Danger?? What do you mean?" cried Pan.

Goku felt for Trunks' ki. "Giru's right," he said, "Trunks' ki suddenly went down, and now it seems to be fading away. We better check on him!"

"Good!" Pan jumped from her stool and held up a triumphant fist, "This is the perfect opportunity to pull him away from that little slut!"

Asking directions to the back room, and ignoring the questions of going there with the teen he was with, Goku led the way out of the bar and to the back of the pub, where he finally located the door to the room. He twisted the knob, but it was locked. Not fazing him one bit, Goku pulled back his fist and slammed it through door, bursting it into splinters. "Trunks??"

The room was empty, save for some strewn clothes. "Where'd he go?"

"Grandpa, look!" Pan pointed to an open grate to an air duct.

"That sort of seems old fashioned, but come on let's look!" Goku dove into the duct and crawled through, Giru trailing close behind. Pan stayed back for a moment, picking up Trunks' clothes and sticking them in her blue backpack.

"Where ever he is, he's probably going to want these," she said to herself, "He's not the type to travel naked..." A mental image of her purple-haired crush in the buff suddenly entered her mind, and she was forced to cover her bright red face in embarrassment. "Ohh! Pan, you're so bad!!"

Meanwhile, Goku coughed and hacked at the dust he had inhaled in the air duct as he climbed out, which lead to the outside of the space pub. As he got to the ground, he looked up to see a spaceship leaving the air tube and then shooting off into space.

"Trunks on ship! Trunks on ship!" Giru jumped around, "Trunks in danger! Rescue Trunks! -GIRU-"

"Aw crap!" he shouted, "We're too late! He's gone!"

"What do you mean gone??" Pan yelled as she climbed through the duct herself. She jumped down and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Trunks is on that ship that's leaving!" Goku pointed to the escaping vessel.

"He's being kidnapped??" Pan cried, "No! I won't let that hussy steal him from us!" She shot into the air and went for the air tube, but Goku caught her and pulled her back before she could reach it.

"Pan, it's useless! You can't catch them yourself!" he told her, "Besides, you'll suffocate in space if you go out there."

"Well how else do you expect to catch them??" she shouted.

"We'll have to follow them in the spaceship, obviously."

"Oh yeah, good idea!!"

The two stared at each other for a confusing moment.

"Uh..." Goku blinked, "Do any of us know how to fly it? Trunks did all the flying, come to think of it."

"Then do what Trunks does!"

"I've never really paid attention though."

"Fine, then _I'll_ do it!"

"No way! I've seen you play that virtual reality game! You'd get us killed for sure!"

"I'd like to see you do any better!"

"Okay, I will!"

---

Goku now sat at the helm of the spaceship, looking all over the many controls and levers. "Sheeesh..." the saiyan scratched his head, "So many buttons... what makes this go?"

Pan fastened herself and Giru tightly in her seat. "I'm starting to think letting him drive wasn't such a good idea..."

Goku examined the controls, trying to find what may look familiar. Finally, his eyes came across a big red button. "Oh wait! I remember this!" he cried, "This button made us launch last time!" He slammed his palm on the big button, and the ship vibrated violently as the engine hummed loudly. Then suddenly, the ship shot into the air, crashing through the glass dome and shooting out of control into the deep vast of space.

The ship spun wildly in circles as Goku slammed more buttons and pulled more controls in order to try and straighten out the vessel. "Hyaiii!" Pan screamed, "Grandpa, are you insane?? How on Earth did you get a driver's license anyway?!"

"Hold on, I almost got it!" shouted Goku as he twisted and jerked the wheel, finally managing to straighten out the ship. "Okay! I think I finally got the hang of it!"

"Giru, which way did Trunks' kidnappers go?" asked Pan.

Giru calculated the distance between themselves and Trunks' faint ki. He pointed forward. "Straight eastward! Traveling distance of 100 miles per nanosecond! -GIRU-"

"Wow, that's pretty fast... How can we catch up to them?"

"There's turbo boost!" Goku grinned, "That's it! He used THIS lever right here!" He pushed forward a lever next to the wheel. The engines in the back increased power, and the group were slammed back against their seats as they once again shot off into space like a bullet.

ooo

Deep in the vast of space floated an enormous nut-shaped fortress, where a platoon of soldiers gathered inside the main hall. In the center, on a tall golden throne sat a small, stout creature with a brown acorn-shaped head and a feature strikingly similar to Freeza's. He gave a devilish smirk. "Send in the prisoner."

Two large doors opened widely as two soldiers entered, dragging in a weakened Trunks, his arms tied behind his back, wearing nothing but his boxers, and two metal devices around his neck and his wrists. The effect of the drugs wasn't as strong as before, but it still rendered him helpless, plus the devices didn't appear to make him any stronger.

The demi-saiyan was brought before the nut-themed alien and forced onto his knees as the creature stood up. "Greetings, murderer," he announced, giving a small bow, "I am Lord Kuriza. Does the name sound familiar? It rings a bell with 'Freeza', the man you killed!"

"Wh... what?" Trunks spoke, "I don't understand!"

"Come now," Kuriza sneered, "It may have been thirty years ago, but surely you haven't forgotten?"

Trunks still looked confused. He was certain he wasn't around yet thirty years back.

Kuriza noticed the look on his face and sighed. "Very well, you senile fool. I shall refresh your memory." He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. A large monitor dropped in from the ceiling, and Kuriza pressed another button. The monitor screen fizzled, then showed a picture of a group of aliens, soldiers like the ones that were currently surrounding him, all against a young man in a blue jacket and armed with a sword, with lavender hair...

"Lucky for us we managed to save the footage sent to us before you destroyed Grandfather Kold's ship. We have evidence of your treachery!"

The footage showed the young man take his sword and murder the alien soldiers left and right, before going super saiyan and attacking the cybernetic Freeza, hacking him into bits, then disintegrating what was left with a single ki blast. The footage then went to the young man blasting a much large creature in the chest, which knocked him into the side of a mountain and killed him on the spot. The super saiyan then blew up what was left of the alien, and then turned to the ship and shot a ki blast at that. As the blast hit, the footage when to static.

Kuriza turned the monitor off and had it rise back into the ceiling. "Now what do you have to say, murderer?"

"That wasn't me!" cried Trunks, "I heard stories of what happened that day. It was an alternate timeline version of me! Freeza was killed before _I_ was even born!"

Kuriza snarled, and using the same remote, aimed it at Trunks. The two metal devices on him glowed brightly, then sent immense volts of electricity into Trunks' body and he screamed in pain.

"Do you take me for a fool??" he shouted. The electricity shooting through Trunks' body finally died down, and Trunks collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

Kuriza gave a malicious grin. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a lot smarter than you could have given me credit for," he explained, "You see, although I have always hated you for what you did to my father and grandfather, I would never dream of storming to Earth spontaneously just for revenge, knowing how easily you took out everyone. _Somebody_ had to run the empire, and I was next in line. I however became more of the strategist while picking up where Daddy left off. I recruited stronger, intelligent and even_ seductive_ new soldiers," he pointed towards Karmilla, "as well as adapt new varieties of technology over the decades," He waved the little remote control in the hand and he motioned the metal devices on Trunks, "AND for the grand of all, I even discovered new drugs that could even reduce the mightiest super saiyan to the strength of an infant."

The changeling snickered sadistically at the sight before him, the accused murder and so-called super saiyan struggling to sit back up, forced in public in nothing but his underwear, "Poor thing," he mused, "Subjected to such humiliation before you die."

Trunks gritted his teeth in rage. "I may not have killed your father," he grunted, "but I wouldn't mind taking _you_ out myself!!"

Kuriza sneered, and hit a button on the remote again, and Trunks once more had an insane amount of electricity shoot through him. "I'll have you suffer immensely before your execution!!" The electricity finally loosened up, and Trunks fell over in a crumpled heap. Kuriza snarled. "Take that garbage out of here and place him in his cell, where he will await execution."

A few soldiers stepped forward, grabbed the limp demi-saiyan, and dragged him off.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku, Pan, and Giru soared through space in the ship a good long distance. "Man, I wonder how far they went?" Pan muttered.

As if her question was being answered, Goku leaned forward and squinted his eyes through the windshield, spotting something. "Not much farther, it looks like," he responded, "Look!"

Pan and Giru got out of their seat and leaned over to see. Far ahead, they could just about make a floating fortress before them. "It looks like a giant flying nut," Pan commented.

Giru jumped up and down excitedly. "Trunks located! Trunks on ship! Trunks' location confirmed! -GIRU-" the little robot chirped.

"Great!" Goku grabbed the boost lever and pulled it back, slowing the speed of the ship, "Giru, I want you to put this ship in reverse and get as far away from here as possible."

Giru did a little salute, as Pan looked puzzled. "What's the plan, Grandpa?"

"I'm going to suit up and take on that ship to find Trunks."

"I'm coming too, right?"

"No, Pan, you stay here," Goku ordered, "It's too dangerous."

Pan snarled, hearing the very words she absolutely detested. "Too dangerous??? Grandpa, quit treating me like a little baby!"

"I mean it, Pan!" Goku shouted, "Stay put! If these guys were able to actually take out Trunks, then you wouldn't stand a chance! Now move back as far away as you can. Once I get Trunks, we'll look for some kind of escape pod and find our way back. I'm counting on you!" With that, Goku took Pan's backpack, containing Trunks' clothes, and raced out of the cockpit.

Pan slumped back into her seat, her arms crossed, her face fuming. "Yeah, good luck, Grandpa..." she grumbled.

Outside, the ship twisted around and started shooting off in the opposite direction just as Goku escaped out of an emergency hatch, suited up in his space suit and Pan's blue backpack, and charged full speed ahead to the floating fortress.

--------

Meanwhile, deep down in a dark, damp cell, Trunks laid helplessly on the steel floor. The metal device clamped on his wrists were locked onto a metal panel on the ground. The metal that imprisoned him was too strong, even for him. He had tried so vainly earlier, but he did no damage nor did his locks budge. But it also may have something to do with all those many electrical shots to his body depleting his strength.

He had eventually given up and sprawled himself on the hard, cold floor in hopelessness. All this mess because of a drunken misjudgment... what would his father think?

The cell doors suddenly slid open. Trunks glanced up to see who it was, and managed to jump up to his knees at the sight of a beautiful woman, although her personality clearly was disgusting.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled as Karmilla approached him, giving off a nasty smirk.

"Lord Kuriza has ordered me to inform you that your execution is set to be carried out in the morning."

"You gotta believe me!" Trunks cried out, "I'm not the one that killed Freeza!"

**BAM!**

Trunks received a swift kick in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. "Get bent!" Karmilla hissed, "You think I'm really gonna take the side of my master's family's killer? I'm not as stupid as you are."

"But... but we shared something..." Trunks murmured.

Karmilla threw her head back and laughed. "HAH! We had sex! So what?" she sneered, "You're not the only guy I did it with."

Trunks' face contorted to anger, baring his teeth, a loss for words. "You... you BITCH!! Get out!"

Karmilla gave off another evil smile. "Oh deary," she purred, "You don't even know why I'm here, do you? I came to give you one last romp in the hay before your death. You WERE the best I ever had so far, I don't want to miss out before your untimely death."

"Forget it!" Trunks shouted, "I don't want anything to do with a slutty whore like yourself!"

The female alien grinned in response, and she held up the very same remote that Kuriza had used earlier. Trunks cringed backwards at the sight. "I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go at it, so I also had permission from Lord Kuriza to torture you to my pleasure."

Trunks braced himself for another electrical shock, but as Karmilla hit a button, he suddenly felt an intense heat burn against his wrists and neck. His eyes bulged and he yelped in pain, as the searing heat grew hotter and hotter, burning against his flesh. "Stop it! Please!!"

Karmilla grinned. "It's getting hot in here, isn't it? You know the remedy for that..." She moved in closer and ran her hands down Trunks' body, taking hold of his boxers and ready to slip them down. Even under the intense pain, Trunks found the strength to pull back and slam his head against Karmilla's, knocking her away. "Aigh..!" Karmilla cried, grabbing her head. She then turned to Trunks and snarled, holding up the remote once more and hitting another button. The searing burn was replaced with what felt like 100 mega-volts pulsing into Trunks' body. He screamed in agony, music to Karmilla's ears.

After a while, she finally stopped the electric punishment, and Trunks slumped forward. Karmilla pushed him backward onto his back. "Sorry, honey," she spoke as she bent down to remove his boxers once more, "But right now, _I_ am the dominant one."

Unlike last time, for Trunks, this was not a satisfying experience in the very least.

-------------

Outside by the fortress, many soldiers floated nearby, armed with lasers, atop of small, soaring saucers, guarding Kuriza's floating headquarters.

A small, golden light caught one of the soldiers' eyes as he turned to see what looked like a shooting star streak towards their way. "Wh--what IS that??" he cried.

"Not sure!" another soldier cocked his laser gun, "But if it's getting too close, we've got to destroy it."

The many soldiers armed their guns and aimed.

"_Fire!!!"_

The soldiers blasted at the oncoming comet... only to have their target dodge and avoid every blast. As it came close, the soldiers finally got a good look at what they were shooting at.

It was a person. Flying on his own power, coming closer and closer.

"Don't just stand there!!" the head soldier shouted, noticing the stupefied looks of his comrades, "Take him down!!"

They continued to shoot at the intruder, but they may as well have shot wildly in random directions, as neither blast struck their intended target. The intruder came closer, and suddenly slammed an uppercut into the nearest soldiers' chin, knocking him off his saucer. He then shot to another shooting guard and kicked the gun out of his hands before using his other foot to kick him off his saucer as well. And he continued this trend until the guarding soldiers and their incoming backup were to a minimum.

On the side of the fortress, two large cannons slowly rolled out, and aimed at the intruder, who was busy with a struggling soldier, whom actually managed to keep the intruder down. He noticed one of the giant cannons aimed at him powering up, and took to the air as it blasted, taking the soldier down instead of the intruder.

The cannons kept on the small fighter's tail, following his every move as he constantly avoided one blast after another. Finally, he managed to land on top of one of them, as the other aimed itself at its opposite counterpart. It blasted a massive beam, and the fighter jumped away in time, then powered up a ki blast in his palm and destroyed the second cannon.

"That takes care of that," spoke Goku, as he stared up as the gigantic fortress, "Now I gotta find a way inside..." He scanned the floating machinery up and down, left and right. There didn't seem to be any entrance...

Then he'd have to make one.

"Ka... me... ha... me... _**HA!!!!**_"

Goku blasted his signature move into the side of the fortress, creating a hole large enough for him to enter. He floated in and ran off down the fortress' corridors.

--------------

Alarms blared in every sector of the fortress, including inside Kuriza's quarters. "What is going on! I demand to know!!" he shouted.

A soldier raced inside, forgetting to knock, but in such a situation, Kuriza himself forgot his policy of knocking. "Sir!" the soldier ran up and saluted, "It's an intruder! Somebody managed to break through our defense forces and he's inside right now, taking out one soldier after another!"

"Impossible!" Kuriza cried, twisting his chair around to face a bare wall, "Monitors on!"

The wall he was staring at suddenly rose into the ceiling, revealing a whole system of security monitors of every section of the fortress. At practically every camera, he saw what looked like a boy rush in, knocking down every scout in his path, then running off screen and entering another, doing the same to whoever dared try to stop him.

Kuriza studied the face of the intruder. For some reason, he looked familiar... He could have sworn he saw that face on one of the wanted rosters. Could this really be Son Goku? The super saiyan that maimed Daddy? But that's impossible! This was a mere child!

It didn't matter now. He was in the fortress, killing his soldiers, possibly a friend of that murderer. He was _not_ to be underestimated.

"Attention! All hands on deck!!" Kuriza screamed into a nearby mic, "Intruder on section 3A! Again, all hands on deck! I want this brat KILLED!!!"

--------------

"Man, this place is so huge," Goku murmured as he continued to pound away one soldier after another. He had thrown off his spacesuit earlier in order to fight the baddies easily, and was equipped only with the blue backpack that belonged to Pan. "How am I gonna find Trunks in this big hunk o' junk?"

"Halt!!"

Goku skidded to a halt in front of a dragon-like alien, powering a ki ball in his hand. "If you wish to live, you will retreat immediately!"

The small saiyan leapt into the air and kicked the hand holding the ki ball, flinging it backwards and hitting several other soldiers on their way towards him. Then he did a roundhouse kick in mid-air, knocking the alien off his feet and flat on his back. Goku landed on the soldier's chest and threateningly placed his foot on his neck.

"If YOU don't wanna die, then you'll tell me where Trunks is! RIGHT NOW!" Goku formed a ki ball of his own, one more massive and deadly looking than the soldier's was.

The alien panicked, tears streaming down in fright. "He... He's downstairs! In the dungeon area. Four stories below us! Take the elevator down the hall."

Goku thanked the alien by kicking him through a wall. "Four stories below, huh?" he wondered, "The elevator would take too long. I'll take a short cut. But first..."

He pulled in his fists, gathered up his ki, and threw his arms to the side, creating a massive wind effect, which knocked away many soldiers racing towards him. He then took to the air, going super saiyan, and charged straight through the floor, blasting his way through one level after another.

Upon reaching the fourth floor down, he flipped over and landed on his feet, and then stared down the two long hallways on each his side. "Just great," he muttered, "Look at all these cells... How will I find Trunks now?"

"You will not ever," boomed a deep voice behind him. The pint-sized saiyan twisted around coming face to kneecap with an enormous blue ogre-like alien, snarling down at the would-be rescuer. "You have gone far enough. You had your chance to escape, but it ends now." He slammed his two crater-shaped fists together, "There is no helping your friend, especially after I make work of little ol' you..."

-------------

Meanwhile, Trunks laid hopelessly on the cold, hard floor of his cell, his boxers all the way down to his ankles, his body aching in pain and his head feeling dazed all over. He was unsure if he had passed out or laid in sub-consciousness or how long it was since Karmilla had her way with him, with the help of those damn devices attached to him.

Humiliated, his death imminent, his strength depleted, Trunks rolled back, wishing that death would completely take over. He could no longer stand this humiliation and suffering.

But then...

**BLAM!**

Trunks was startled at the noise of an enormous blue alien crashing through the doors of his cell, smashing against the wall, with a child pressed against his chest, looking as if he dealt the blow.

The kid grabbed Kuriza's guard by the collar and yanked his face to his. "_Where's Trunks???"_

"Goku?!"

The kid looked over, and his face brightened. "Trunks!" he cried, "Talk about luck!"

The blue alien went to get back on his feet, but Goku smacked the back of his hand across his face, knocking him into unconsciousness. He then leapt down and raced over to the lavender-haired demi-saiyan. "Are you okay?" he called, "Man, am I glad to see--"

He froze and looked down blushing as he noticed Trunks didn't have his boxers up. Trunks turned away, embarrassed. "Sorry..." he muttered, "I'd pull them up, but I really can't move my arms..."

"Oh, um... I'll get them for you..." Goku uneasily made his way to his friend, grabbed his boxers, and awkwardly pulled them back up. Then he quickly made his way to the devices that trapped his wrists into the floor, trying to figure a way to free Vegeta's son. He pulled at them, fidgeted with them, but Trunks informed him that he tried everything himself, to no avail. Whatever these devices were, they were too strong, even for saiyans as powerful as they were.

Goku inspected the floor where the devices were attached. "Hrm... Have you tried this?" He charged an amount of ki into his fist, then slammed it into the floor where the devices were attached. The floor smashed apart, and Trunks was free, although the device was clearly still attached to his wrists. Goku tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Forget it, Goku," Trunks told him, "We'll figure out how to remove them later. I just want to get out of here!"

"Okay, got it," Goku helped the half-saiyan back up to his feet. "C'mon, follow me!"

The elder, though smaller saiyan led the way out of the cell and made a mad dash down the hallway. However, they only made it a few steps before a wave of hardcore electricity shot through Trunks body, emitting from the two devices on his wrists and neck.

"TRUNKS!" Goku cried as he watched his companion fall to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony, and unable to help him. He glared up to see a woman alien not too far off, holding up a remote, aimed at Trunks, smirking evilly as the demi-saiyan was painfully electrocuted. "You...!"

It was the same woman from the bar.

Karmilla sneered. "I'm sorry, dear," she murmured, "But Trunks is going nowhere. He is wanted for the murders of Lord Kuriza's father and grandfather. I cannot allow you to take him."

Not knowing what she was talking about, nor caring for that matter, Goku lunged at the woman. "Leave him ALONE!!!" he screamed as he slammed his fist squarely into her face. She was thrown several yards backwards, blood flying everywhere as her beautiful face was now ruined, and the remote to the devices had fallen from her hands by Goku's feet. She fell flat on her back, either dead or severally concussed.

Goku picked up the remote and looked over at Trunks, who had began to shiver violently as the electricity died down. He examined the buttons on the remote. "One of these buttons has got to work on those things," he muttered as he pressed a button. In response, the devices once again began shocking the living hell out of Trunks. "Sorry, sorry!!!" Goku cried as he pushed another button. The devices stopped the shocking, but instead glowed red as steam rose from Trunks' neck and wrists, clearly burning them. Goku quickly pressed another button, but the devices then turned blue as they started to freeze. Pushing another button, the devices then actually began to shrink, which in turn cut off the circulation to Trunks' hands and head, and he began suffocating. Goku hurriedly pressed yet another button, and luck had finally came in as the devices began expanding. Goku threw the remote aside and he slipped the metal devices off Trunks' head and wrists.

The demi-saiyan, however, was out of it, shivering and shaking everywhere, having trouble breathing. It most likely had to due with the final bout of electricity he was given. He knelt down and placed Pan's backpack he was lugging around in front of him, digging through until he finally managed to pull out Trunks' brown coat. He laid it across Trunks' shaking body to try and stop the shaking, then hoisted him up. "Hang in there, Trunks!" he shouted as he shot through the air down the hall, holding a dangling Trunks below him.

----------

"Can you believe it, Giru??" Pan snarled, her arms crossed and tapping her fingers angrily. "I hate it when I get left behind! Doesn't Grandpa know how strong I am? I mean, I'm the granddaughter of _Mr. Satan_ for Pete's sake!"

Giru only gave a blank stare as a response. Pan sat up in her seat, looking mildly worried. "You know, he _has_ been gone a long time... I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble..." She then suddenly glanced upwards in surprise. "That's it!"

She looked over to her little robot friend, "Giru, where're Trunks and Grandpa located? Tell me or I'll turn you into scrap metal!!"

Giru jumped up in a panic, and quickly calculated the distance. "Goku and Trunks located approximately 10 light years straight forth. -GIRU-"

"Light years, huh? Trunks said that that means a LOT of miles." Pan smirked as she climbed into the pilot's seat. "No problem! Time for a little turbo boost!" She threw the controls into forward and once again the ship shot off like a rocket.

Giru scrambled all over the cockpit. "DANGER! DANGER!" he cried, "Pan putting us in danger!!! Pan and Giru in danger!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Pan shouted as she controlled the ship straight ahead, "Grandpa's been gone too long! He's probably in trouble! And I'M going to help!"

----------------

----------------

A/N: Sorry about the overboard of describing Trunks and his... nakedness. ; Especially if you're a guy. But I'm not. And I was doing a service for my fellow Trunks fangirls...

... or maybe I am a bit perverted XD

I gave you a nice, long chapter. You'll forgive me, right? _**wink**_


	5. Chapter 5

Goku tore down the hallways of Kuriza's dungeons, holding Trunks up with one arm and blasting at foes with the other, all while wondering where in the world that hole he burst through was. But it was hard to concentrate on searching when one soldier after another came after you, shooting or throwing punches.

Bursting into super saiyan mode, the child-like saiyan charged ahead past more guards, knocking down whoever was in his way in a golden blur. He twisted and turned, left and right, down different corridors. He knew the hole wasn't this far, but at this point, knowing he overshot it, it was already difficult to find the right way backwards. However, with this speed, it was proving difficult for the servers of Kuriza to keep up.

As he continued to race on, a door not too far ahead suddenly swung open. Goku sharply turned to the side to avoid getting smacked, but only succeeded into slamming into the steel-hard chest of yet another enormous alien.

"What's that??" the alien croaked, appropriate with his frog-like features, "Who dares gets in the way of Toug?? Do you low-class fighters know no better?"

"Huh..?" Goku pulled back, rubbing his nose.

"What's this?" the frog-like alien sneered, "A child?? How did you get here? And who's...?" Toug gasped, "It's the prisoner! Undesirable Number One!" He held up his crater-sized green fists and powered up a fiery ki ball as other soldiers from the room emerged, holding guns of their own. "Release him at once! By orders of Kuriza, he is to be killed in the morning, and for your treachery, you shall also die!"

Goku frowned a bit, then turned back to hear a commotion not too far off. "C'mon already!" he complained, "I don't have time for this! I gotta rescue my friend before all those other guys catch me! I'm just gonna have to end this quickly."

Toug gave a haughty laugh. "Hah! End this quickly, you say? Such child's play! ATTACK!" The frog-like alien tossed his fireball at Goku while the other soldiers shot. All attacks appeared to hit straight on as a massive explosion erupted, damaging the corridor around them.

"Oooo," another alien murmured, "Lord Kuriza will be displeased! I think you also knocked off the guy he wanted to kill personally."

"Plus that was a pretty expensive wall," chirped another guard.

Toug huffed. "I'm one of the most elite soldiers Kuriza has," he boasted, "He'll cut me a break."

"How about I break you instead??"

The soldiers looked up at the voice. Goku hovered above everyone, still dangling an out-of-it Trunks, both without even a singe. The soldiers barely had time to react to his miraculous escape before Goku tossed down a ki ball of his own, creating another massive explosion.

---

"What is this commotion??" Kuriza shouted, "Surely one brat isn't enough to take down my elite!"

He turned back to the monitors, noticing many cameras were now either out or covered with debris from explosions. "Where did he go??" Kuriza grabbed the mic, "ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS! **DO NOT LOSE SIGHT OF THE BOY!!!** Proceed with caution!!! He's stronger than we anticipated!!!"

---

The mob of soldiers continued down the hallways. They had lost the little boy who had stolen the prisoner, but the two explosions by the recreation rooms gave away his position and they all at once headed that direction.

As they charged by, they stopped at the sight of a pile of soldiers, lying on top of each other, with the mighty Toug helplessly and pathetically on the bottom. Though the soldiers were unconscious, Toug's finger was pointing down the hallway. "Move out!!" cried the front soldier as he lead the way down the hall.

Meanwhile, Goku peeked an eye out from the doorway inside the room where Toug and the others had come out. "Heehee," he murmured, "They fell for it! They think we went down the hallway!"

He silently closed the door and looked around. For an evil fortress, this room looked rather lucious. There was a pool table, a bar, a few arcade games, and a couch, on which the saiyan had laid Trunks down.

"I guess even evil tyrants know how to take care of their subjects," Goku admired the room, "A rec room, with no security cameras! A perfect place to hide out until you restore your strength, Trunks."

Trunks sounded as if he was trying to catch his breath, but he muttered a feeble "Thanks..."

Goku poked around behind the bar. Opening the mini fridge, his face showed utter delightment at the sight of refrigerated ramen noodles. "Jackpot!" he cried, "And just when I was getting hungry!!"

As the small saiyan began preparing his meal, Trunks slowly began sitting himself up. Goku advised him to take it easy, but the lavender-haired demi-saiyan was in no hurry to get up anyway. He wrapped his coat tightly around himself. "Goku..."

"Hrm?" the saiyan glanced up from the noodles he was slurping.

"Thank you..." Trunks smiled, "for coming all this way just to save me."

Goku swallowed his ramen and grinned. "Don't mention it!" he chirped, "I know you'd do the same for me."

Trunks' face faltered. "Yeah, but... you wouldn't have to go through all this if I hadn't been so stupid. What was I thinking going back with that girl? In fact, if I hadn't have suggested we stop at that bar, we wouldn't--"

"Don't worry about it Trunks," Goku assured, still looking optimistic, "Everybody makes mistakes. What's more important is that we get out of this place. Go on now, take a breather, and when you're done, you can put your clothes back on and we can escape."

Trunks smiled again then carefully laid back down. "Right."

---

Meanwhile, a Capsule Corp. spaceship was steadily making its way towards Kuriza's nut-shaped flying fortress. "There it is, Giru!" Pan chimed.

The circular robot continued to jump from once side of the cockpit to the other, "Danger! Danger!" he cried, "Pan and Giru in danger!! Pan putting Giru in danger!! -GIRU-"

"Shut up!" Pan shouted, threatening her fist, "Or else I really WILL put you in danger!"

Giru immediately shielded himself. "Danger! Giru in danger! Pan dangerous!"

The quarter-saiyan smirked. "Darn tootin'!" she sneered, "And now _these_ fella's are gonna see just how dangerous I am!"

As the floating fortress came closer into view, Pan noticed the side of the walls damaged and a hole visible, which she could land the ship inside. "Grandpa's been here," she commented, "He made things a lot easier for me to get into. But once we're in, I get to do all the fun stuff! He really knows how to treat a lady!" She leaned onto the controls, aiming the ship into the hole that Goku made.

Giru continued flopping all over the place while shouting various danger warnings, but Pan ignored him as she concentrated on flying through the hole in the fortress.

The fortress came closer and closer... and as Pan got a better look at the wall, she was able to see just how big the hole was.

"EYAII!!" she screamed, "Grandpa, you idiot!! You made it too small! The ship will never fit through!!!" She pulled back on the controls but the spaceship was already heading towards the wall at alarming speed. Pan quickly slapped seatbelts all over herself as Giru, in a frenzy panic, grabbed her head. The two braced themselves as the ship slammed through the wall, skidding inside the tight hole, damaging many things as it crashed through, and finally slowed to a stop.

---

Kuriza gave a threatening growl as he studied the camera monitors. "Where IS that boy?? AND the prisoner?? Damn it! I'll have everybody's head if they aren't found--"

He felt a soft tremble and an alarm blare. He glanced at one of the monitors and saw a spaceship that had just crashed through where the boy had first infiltrated. "What's this..?" he murmured, "More intruders? Have they also come for my father's killer?"

He grabbed his mic and spoke into it. "Attention! All soldiers on or near sector 3. Cease your search for the fugitives and investigate this crash immediately. We appear to have MORE intruders we must deal with first..."

---

"Pan? Pan wake up. Pan wake up now. -GIRU-" the small robot shook the unconscious girl's shoulder as she laid slumped over the wheel. She stirred slightly, then opened her eyes, slowly raising her head.

"What happened...?" she murmured to herself. She rubbed her aching head as she glanced out the window. "That was too close..." She then violently turned to Giru and began shouting, "Why didn't you warn me it was too small?? Can't you do anything right, you stupid robot!!"

Giru shrieked and retracted his arms and legs, shuddering at the looming girl.

"Come on, we'd better find Grandpa," Pan ordered as she carefully made her way across the now lopsided cockpit. She opened the hatch of the ship and clambered down slowly, still dazed from the crash. Giru floated down besides her.

Just as she turned around, she suddenly came face to face with loaded laser guns and charging ki balls from a horde of soldiers. "Who are you?!" one of them bellowed.

The quarter-saiyan cringed, shaking in her shoes, but finally managed to spit out, "I'm... I'm Pan."

"And what business do you have breaking into Lord Kuriza's Death Nut?"

"I'm-" Pan stopped and thought for a moment. Death Nut?? What kind of stupid name was that? If these guys couldn't take their naming seriously, then they definitely couldn't be considered a serious threat above all. While Giru continued to shudder in fear whilst hiding behind Pan, she bravely stuck out her chest and placed her fists on her hips. "I'm here to save Trunks!"

The soldiers looked around at each other, gave a nod, then turned back to Pan. "OPEN FIRE!"

Lasers and ki blasts were shot galore. Pan barely had time to grab Giru and take to the air, just avoiding the attacks, which ended up striking the side of her spaceship. She formed a ki ball of her own and hurled it at the soldiers, only managing to strike a small portion as the majority managed to duck away. A few soldiers jumped into the air, levitating after her, but she managed to kick most of them back down, all but one, whom sneaked up from behind and clobbered her backside with his fists. Pan was thrown down for a moment, but was able to right herself up and land on her feet before hitting the floor. The grounded soldiers then ganged up on her and started throwing punches. At first, Pan was holding her own, evading one punch, ducking another, and leg-sweeping a large brute hovering over her. She then socked another guard in the face and twisted to slam her fist into an approaching foe's gut.

"Is that all you got?" she sneered, "I could keep this up all night!"

Her moment of gloating costed her as a larger fighter suddenly appeared from behind, grabbing in an arm lock and lifting her feet from the ground. "Gotcha!"

Pan scrambled wildly, unable to escape. "Hey! Let go of me!"

The very same alien that Pan socked in the stomach got back up and came over, slamming his own fist into her gut. "Hehehe," he sneered, "Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"Get her!" One by one the soldiers ganged up on the small girl and pounded away at her. After a nice round of "Beat Up The Brat", they all stepped back to reveal a bloody and bruised Pan.

She spat out some blood. "Did... didn't your mother... ever teach you... not... to hit girls...?" she murmured before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

The large alien holding her snorted and dropped her to the floor. "What were you saying about doing this all night?"

He then felt light hits being made at his shoulder. He glared around to see her small robot companion trying desperately to punch at the large soldier. "Giru save Pan! Giru save Pan!"

Annoyed by the little "bug", the alien backslapped the robot with his mighty hand into the side of the Capsule Corp spaceship. The impact was so fierce, poor Giru had nearly shattered into pieces.

The other soldiers then gathered around the KOed Pan. "This one wasn't nearly as bad as the first intruder. What kind of joke is she?"

"Forget it, she said she was here to rescue Undesirable Number One. We'd best to get rid of her."

Many aliens held up their palms and prepared a ki blast, aiming dead on the girl, when suddenly a voice rang out into their scouters. "Stop! Do not kill her!!"

"Lord Kuriza??"

"Yes, it is me, and no I have not taken a leave of my senses," the changeling buzzed through, "The girl holds absolutely no threat. While I prefer annoying creatures like her to be mutilated, it is the boy with our #1 most wanted that is our greatest priority. She clearly stated that she has a connection with them, and since they are nowhere to be found….."

On the other side, Kuriza gave an evil little smirk. "… we'll have her lure the super saiyans out for me."

------

------

A/N: I know people are going to complain how Pan was taken down so easily, so I'll be the first to address the issue... Okay I admit it!!! MAYBE Pan would be able to take on a whole bunch of underlings of the son of Freeza. But I'm trying (biasly I admit) to keep her in character of Dragon Ball GT, and save for some bank robbers and old school DB enemies (Red Ribbon Army), Pan really CAN'T keep her own in a battle. And since this is a GT fic, it actually would be out of character to have her as strong and capable as "the boys" whereas her battles are truely more often than not a let down...

Okay, this isn't an anti-Pan fic, so no more ranting. XD Sorry that this chapter took a while. It mainly had something to do with the addictiveness of the latest Harry Potter book. Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, Trunks was now being referred as "Undesirable Number One" by Kuriza's colleagues. If you've read "Deathly Hallows" then you definetely understand where that came from, and that I was on a Harry Potter high here X)


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally..." Trunks murmured as he pulled on his other boot, "Fully clothed once more. I don't think I'll ever take my clothes off again."

"Not even to shower?" asked Goku.

"Well... Maybe. Just not for a while, okay?" the lavender-haired saiyan stood up, basking in his decency. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem," Goku held up his final bowl of ramen, which he was just finishing, "I kept myself busy." He continued to slurp the rest down, "Who knew evil aliens could also be great cooks?"

Before Trunks could answer back, a familiar raspy voice rang throughout the intercoms. "Attention, filthy monkeys!"

Goku nearly choked on his ramen. "What the--?! Is that Freeza?!"

Trunks grit his teeth at the voice. "No. It's his son, Kuriza."

"Kuriza..? I didn't know Freeza had a son. What a weird name."

"You've been hiding from me long enough," the changeling's voice sneered, "It's time that you came forth and show yourselves. That is, if you know what's best for your female companion..."

Both fighters' eyes nearly bulged out. "He's not talking about Pan, is he?" cried Trunks.

"No way!" shouted Goku, "He's got to be lying."

As if to answer his doubt, another familiar voice rang out. "Grandpa, help!!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Oh just great..."

"You brought Pan with you?!" shouted Trunks, "What were you thinking??"

"I _didn't_ bring her with me!" Goku argued back, "I told her to stay behind on the ship!"

"And you expected her to listen?!"

Goku blinked. "Oh, right," he slightly laughed, "That was dumb of me..."

Tired of arguing, the boys made a dash for the door and raced into the hallway. No sooner as they stepped out did Kuriza once again speak through the intercom. "Ah, so you finally decided to come out of hiding," his voice echoed through the long hallways. "Taking cover in a room WITHOUT cameras. I must say that was clever. Unfortunately, you had to have come out sometime."

"What did you do with Pan??" Goku shouted.

"Listen closely, monkey," Kuriza responded as if he heard Goku, "Bring me Trunks and I shall give you the girl."

"Yeah, like you're one to trust," Goku growled.

"If you'll look to your south, you will see an elevator." Goku and Trunks looked over to see double-doors sliding open and a yellowish light shining out. "Get on that, and you will be taken directly to my quarters." Kuriza's demand was followed by a sinister chuckle.

Goku smirked in response. "Thanks... but I have my own ways of getting around."

--

"As soon as those doors open, I want you to blast immediately!" Kuriza ordered a large, bulky soldier holding a laser gun aimed at the elevator. On the other side of the room, two other large guards held a frightened Pan hostage, one holding her arms behind her back, and the other holding a sword centimeters to her neck to prevent any escape.

"Kill the brat on sight, but try to leave Trunks alive," the changeling lord sneered, "This sort of assassination is not satisfying, and he deserves something much worse. They should be stepping on the elevator right about--"

_**BLAM!  
**_A child-sized super saiyan suddenly burst through the floorboards, knocking over the soldier with the laser, and Trunks flew in not long after. The guard aimed his gun at Goku, but Trunks saw what he was doing and effortlessly kicked the laser out of his hand, then sent him crashing into the wall with another swift kick.

"FREEZE!!!" Kuriza screamed at the top of his lungs as the guards loomed closer into Pan. "Do anything else intimidating and the girl dies!"

Goku narrowed his eyes and powered down, then glared over at his granddaughter. "You idiot!" he barked, "I thought I told you to stay on the ship!"

Ignoring the comment, Pan only whimpered and teared up. "Grandpa... Trunks... Please save me!"

"Hand over the killer of my father if you want to see this brat alive again," ordered Kuriza.

Goku balled his fists. "You've got the wrong Trunks!" he said, "This one had nothing to do with Freeza's death." The saiyan then narrowed his eyes, "Besides, it was a good thing he was killed. Your father was a ruthless tyrant that got what was coming to him. And unless you stop all this, you're going to end up just like him!"

"SILENCE!" Kuriza roared. In response, the guard inched his sword closer to Pan, just touching the skin on her neck. Goku and Trunks were frozen in their stances. "A life for another," sneered the changeling, "I have no beef with the girl, but I will kill her if I don't receive the man I truly want dead." He smirked, "It's a fair deal if you ask me, so hand him over!"

"Some strange meaning of 'fair' you have," Goku snorted. He then let out a small gasp as he watched Trunks calmly walk past him and towards Kuriza's desk. "Trunks...?"

Pan teared up even more at the sight of her friend sacrificing himself, but was too afraid to say anything as the sword was dangerously close to her neck.

"Okay, Kuriza, if it's me you want, then you can have me." Trunks raised his hands in the air, "Just let Pan go."

Kuriza smirked wickedly. "Why, how very 'noble' of you," he said, "Well, if that's what you want, I'll kill you right away." He raised a finger as a ki ball began forming from the tip, slowly expanding in size. "As much as I'd rather have a good old fashion lynch, I was mistaken to underestimate you ability to escape. I suppose I shall remedy that lack and destroy you as quickly as possible!"

Pan gasped in horror and Goku let out a cry of despair as Kuriza aimed the now giant ki ball and shot it at Trunks. "DIE!!!"

Trunks didn't as much flinch as the attack came at him at what seemed like lightning speed. But before it struck mere inches from him, in a flash, he lowered his arms from the air, holding them straight out in front of him, and let loose a scream as he sent forth a massive wind effect from his palms, bouncing the ki ball back towards the changeling. Kuriza barely had time to react as the ball struck him head on, sending him crashing into the monitors, and letting loose a large explosion.

"Lord Kuriza!!" both guards cried out, their attention diverted from their hostage. Snagging this opportunity, Goku lunged forward and kicked the guard with the sword into the other that was holding onto Pan, and the two toppled over. He then grabbed his granddaughter's arm and jumped back to the other side of the room.

Trunks smirked at the downed Kuriza. "You really thought you could get me that easily?" he snided, "This is the son of Vegeta you're talking about. You should've done your research. It'll take more than what you've got to kill me!"

"Trunks, c'mon!" Goku led Pan down the hole he had created. Trunks turned, giving one last glare back at the wreckage, and then jumped down the hole, following Goku.

From the fiery scene, the limp body of the changeling was slowly stirring. He weakly raised his arm up, and used it to pull himself up to his chest, then continued to drag himself across the floor, to where the microphone laid. As soon as he reached it, he held it firmly in his hand and slowly pulled it up to his mouth. "Atten..tion... soldiers!" he weakly grunted, "Find... KILL... all... three... intruders!!!"

---

"So Goku, how do you suppose we get out now?" Trunks called as the three free fell past several floors through the hole.

"I was hoping we could find some emergency escape pods, if this place wasn't already so huge," Goku responded.

"No way!" Pan shouted, "I brought the ship with me! We can just leave in that!"

Goku smiled back at her. "Maybe you did do some good after all."

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?!" Pan shouted, then looked over her side, ceasing her fall with her ki. "HERE! It's this floor, you guys!"

Trunks and Goku floated back up, the smaller saiyan nodding his head. "That's right! This is the floor I came into!"

"And didn't leave the hole you made big enough for Giru and me to get through," Pan sneered, then suddenly grew worried. "GIRU! Oh no, where is he?? Didn't you guys meet up with him?"

"You mean he wasn't with you??" cried Trunks.

"Not when I came to after getting attacked." Tears began rolling down the girl's cheek, "Oh no, what did they do to him? We have to find him!"

Goku turned his head, noticing a barrage of soldiers charging their way. "Hate to say it, but I don't think we have time. We gotta go, NOW!" The three shot off the opposite direction, Pan reluctant to follow, still worried about her little robot friend.

Along the way, they were ambushed by many of Kuriza's followers. Being his underlings, they were of course much weaker than Kuriza himself, which made bowling them over and knocking them out easy for the three, except for the fact that they attacked in groups and came one after another, making shaking them off quite difficult.

"Grrr... Out of our WAY!!!" Pan, in a fit of frustration, sent ki beams out both directions, obliterating any soldiers in the way. Goku had to grab Trunks and press him to the floor to duck Pan's attack.

"Good job, Pan!" called Goku, "But you may want to be careful where you aim that!"

"No time!" the quarter-saiyan shouted back, "We need to leave quickly!" The guys quickly jumped back up and followed.

With the hallways much clearer, the group made it through faster as they reached near the end of the hall and found exactly what they were hoping to find soon... The Capsule Corp spaceship, which was still parked inside the wall.

Trunks looked slightly apprehensive at the condition the ship was in. "Sheesh, Pan, what did you to do it?" he cried out.

"Don't blame me, blame Grandpa!" Pan snapped, "He's the one who made that hole too small."

"I wasn't making it big enough for you to begin with!" Goku barked back.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter right now!" said Trunks, "We have to go!" He and Goku raced onto the ship. Pan was about to follow when she noticed something on the ground.

"G... Giru..?"

The small robot's head lay motionless on the floor by her feet. Around him, several other parts belonging to him were scattered everywhere. More tears welled up in Pan's eyes, and she fell to her knees. "Oh no... Giru, you can't be dead..."

"Pan, come on, we gotta go!!" shouted Goku.

"Hold on!" Pan grabbed Giru's head, then started scraping together more of his parts. "I won't let you die here, Giru. I promise."

After getting as much as she could, Pan finally flew into the ship's entrance just before it closed up, and joined her companions in the cockpit as Trunks was beginning to start up the ship.

"Let's get the hell out!" he announced as he pushed forward a lever pulled back on the wheel.

Nothing happened.

Slightly worried, he then held the red launch button down and jerked the wheel once more. Still no progress. Now more worried, he strongly held down the choke button, pulled the lever back and forth, pounded on more buttons, jerked the wheel, stomped on the pedals...

The ship didn't respond.

Trunks sat there in utter disbelief for a long moment, then finally slumped over, covering his face in his arms in hopelessness.

"Trunks, what is it, what's wrong??" Goku called over.

Trunks casually glanced back at his friend and gave a weak smile. "Eheheh... it won't start."

"Huh?!"

"What do you mean it won't start?!" shrieked Pan, "What did you do to it?!"

"Hey I'm not the one that crashed it into the side of a fortress," Trunks snapped.

"We don't have time to argue!" said Goku, "We need to find a way out of this place!"

Suddenly, a familiar raspy chuckle rang out. Everyone looked out the front window in shock to see Kuriza, still alive, standing before them, another ki ball forming on the tip of his finger. "What's that you said earlier?" he mused, "It'll take more than that to kill you? Sorry to throw it back in your face, but the same goes for me!"

Pan screamed in horror. "We're gonna die!!!"

Trunks braced himself as Kuriza aimed his ki ball at the ship. "This time, I WILL get you!"

Before it fired, suddenly, Kuriza was kicked in the side by Goku, super saiyan and decked out in another space suit. The ki ball went hurtling towards the ceiling, crashing through, and sending chunks of both ceiling and floor crumbling downwards, slamming into the ship. Pan cried out once again and grabbed onto Trunks' arm, and he placed his other protectively around her shoulders.

Kuriza reared back, snarling and preparing to strike against Goku, but apparently forgotten that even his own father was no match for a super saiyan. Goku, with little to no effort, punched away at Kuriza, all over every inch of his body, and finally slammed him into the wall, which then collapsed onto itself, burying the changeling under the crumbling wreckage.

The saiyan then turned to the spaceship and wound up his arm. "Hold on tight, guys!" he announced, "I'll give you a bit of a push!" He reared back, then slammed his fist into the front of the ship, with enough force that it knocked it clear from the wedge of the fortress and sent it drifting backwards into space. Goku, fastening his space helmet, took off and flew onto the top of the ship. "All right!"

"Yay!!" Pan cheered, jumping up and down, "Way to go, Grandpa! We're safe!"

Trunks didn't look as excited. In fact, he looked downright horrified. "We're not safe yet... Look!"

Pan blinked, then looked out the front windshield, giving off another scream of horror. "We're gonna die!!!"

Goku looked over and gasped. From the Death Nut, a planet-sized dark energy ball was forming above, as Kuriza stood below it, his arms stretched high towards the sky, obviously the one controlling this ball.

"I will not be defeated that easily!" he screamed, "You will die for all you've done! I don't care what happens to me as long as I take you down too!!!" He gave off an insane laughter.

"We're gonna die!!!" Pan continued to cry waterfall-like tears. "I'm too young to go!! You guys gotta save me!!! You're suppose to be Z warriors, right?!"

"Pan, I gotta be honest," said Trunks, "With the ship out of commission, I don't know how we're going to escape this attack..."

"WAAAH!!!!" Pan screamed, crying harder, "You're not suppose to tell me that!! You're suppose to tell me that everything's gonna be okay! You're suppose to be protecting me, I'm just a girl for Kami's sake!"

Trunks then glanced up as he felt a familiar ki attack charging up. Peering out the windshield, he saw Goku still on top of the ship, his hands cupped to his side as a blue energy formed in his palms.

"Ka... me... ha... me..." He shot his hands forward, "HA!!!"

"DIE!!!!" Kuriza threw his arms in front of him, and the massive Death Ball shot straight for the space ship. However, it was slowed down by the blue Kamehameha wave. Goku gritted his teeth and put more into the attack, hoping to send both his wave and the ball the opposite direction, but whether he was losing strength or this attack was stronger than Kuriza himself, he was not getting through. The dark energy ball was slowly coming closer.

"It's not working!" cried Pan, throwing her hands to her cheeks, "This is it! We're really gonna die!" She once again burst into tears, "I don't wanna dieeee!!! I still have to find a boyfriend to finish a date with! I wanna get married! I wanna have kids! I wanna own a picket fence! I wanna grow old and live past 100, not die in a stupid spaceship by some loony alien!!! Waahh, it's not faaaiiiir!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the ki struggle before him. "Pan... we need to help your grandfather."

"It's hopeless!" Pan sobbed, "Grandpa isn't strong enough! What chance do we have?! We're gonna dieee!!!"

Trunks twisted around and glared at her. "It's time we stopped relying on him to save us all the time," he told her, "We've gotten ourselves in enough scrapes already. It's time we were there for Goku."

"But..." Pan sniffled, "I don't wanna! It's too scary! I don't wanna be killed!!!" She raised her fists to her eyes and bawled some more. "I waaant my mommaaaa!!!!"

_**SLAP**_

Pan's eyes were wide with disbelief. Was she just hit? By someone other than an enemy? By her _friend_?! Not even her own parents laid a hand on her, though then again, she always managed to get out of trouble at home.

"Pan, that's ENOUGH!" Trunks shouted, lowering his hand after striking her hard in the cheek. "No more crying! You don't want to die, do you?! Well it's time you finally prove your worth to this team. Now get into a spacesuit, get on top of this ship, and help your grandfather, _**RIGHT NOW!!!"**_

Pan blinked in shock, blown back by the sudden aggressiveness by the usually gentle though worrisome Trunks. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yuh... Yes sir!..."

Goku, meanwhile, was pouring everything he had into his Kamehameha, holding back Kuriza's death ball. Despite all this power, it continued to move closer. The saiyan struggled to merely keep his arms up. The power struggle was beginning to deplete all the strength he held in this child-like body. Nevertheless, he kept on, knowing that if he eased back even a little, he and his friends were done for. But at this rate, however, the death ball would overpower the Kamehameha and hit them head on within moments. He couldn't give up... he had to keep going no matter what...

But just then, two familiar presences arrived on each of Goku's sides, suited up in their own spacesuits, powering up energy attacks of their own.

"Ka, me, ha, me..."

"Double Blaster..."

"_**HA!!!"**_ Trunks and Pan launched their own trademark attacks alongside Goku's, shooting towards the death ball. Upon impact, the ball ceased in its movement, just mere feet away from the spaceship, and eventually was pushed backwards, towards the Death Nut, where the son of Freeza stood.

Kuriza stared with bugged eyes as his own attack was being thrown right back at him. Yelping in shock, he leapt back, losing his grip on the dark energy ball. At this, the attacks from the saiyans practically shoved the death ball straight into his flying fortress. It crashed through the walls of the Death Nut, disintegrating everything in its path, including the frightened tyrant, until it settled into the fortress' center core, where it burst into a massive explosion.

The shock wave of the explosion sent debris of what was left of the Death Nut soaring through the depths of space, as well as the Capsule Corp. spaceship. The three saiyans clung to the top of the hatch for dear life as they were sent spinning into the unknown as pieces of the fortress slammed into their ship left and right.

Then, everything was calm...

---

"Well, I hope you're happy, Trunks!!" Pan shouted, once everyone was safely back in the cockpit the damaged ship once the shock wave settled down. "Was all this really worth it, going to a bar and sleeping with a hooker, and then getting captured?! You're lucky that _I _was able to save you, but your stunt nearly got us all killed! And now that the ship is broken, we'll NEVER find the rest of the Dragon Balls and get back to Earth in time! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Trunks sat in the driver's seat, which was turned to face Pan, glowering towards the floor. "I'm sorry, Pan," he spoke, "I guess this was all my fault..." He then raised his head, his face brightened. "But hey, we all make mistakes, right?"

Pan grit her teeth. "You think this is funny?!" she shouted, "What are we going to do now?! We're stuck in the middle of outer space in a damaged spaceship, Giru's dead, and we're running out of time to save Earth!!" She turned away, grabbing at her hair in frustration, "Grrrr, it's nearly impossible to keep you two in line!!"

"Relax, Pan," said Goku as he leaned back in his chair, "We've still got five months left, and only three balls to go. That's plenty of time to repair the ship and continue with our search."

"Repair? REPAIR?!" Pan screamed, "Repair with what?? How?? We're in the middle of NOWHERE, with NOTHING!!!"

"Nope," Trunks smiled and held out several capsules between his fingers, "After visiting M2, I stocked up on extra parts, including the designs for Giru's model type. As soon as I repair Giru, I'll go out and fix the ship. It really shouldn't take more than a day."

Pan's anger seemed to lower down to a fume. "Well, then... I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't let me catch you doing it again!!!"

Trunks turned to Goku and smiled. "Right, right. I learned my lesson," he said, then stood up, "I guess I better get to work if we're going to get back to Earth before it blows up."

"Start with Giru!" Pan ordered, "He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you!!"

As soon as Trunks left, Goku sat up and looked over at Pan. "Y'know, Pan," he said, "We really wouldn't be in this big of a mess if you had only listened to me and stayed behind on the ship, like I told you to."

Pan glared at her grandfather, and again her temper boiled. "Are you saying this is all MY FAULT?!" she screamed, "After all I went through to save the BOTH of you, you have the nerve to blame this all on ME?!"

Goku chuckled slightly. There was just no point in correcting her. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," he said, "But still... Maybe you should go over and help Trunks with the repairs."

Pan crossed her arms and sneered. "And why should I do that?"

"Because..." Goku stopped to think for a moment, trying to figure out how to trick Pan to follow through a proper punishment, "... Maybe Trunks would enjoy your company?"

A slight blush went through Pan's cheeks, but then was replaced by a huff. "Well, I guess after all that yelling, I should cut him some slack. After all, I always knew he had the hots for me." With that, she turned and marched out of the cockpit.

Goku smiled and shook his head. Then he lay back down in his seat and began napping, resting from all the crazy events that happened that day.

-----------

A/N: "n tehy 1iv3d I-IppI11y e\/a afta!!11!"

Can't think of a more proper ending, so we'll just leave it with Goku napping XD

What'd you all think of my crazy little story that spawned from boredom while trying to get some sleep one night?

Ok, fine, whatever. XD I guess I should be getting back to that piece of junk called "Dragon Ball XG".


End file.
